Love the way you lie songfic
by TubbyToastAndTheLemonade-yMan
Summary: Not my best work but please read.Its Edwards point of view.Anyway I'm doing songfic requests for sonny with a chance and twilight if you have any ideas or requests please tell me in the reviews.sorry for the mistakes It comes out different on here


Love The Way You Lie Songfic

Edward and Bella

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie._

Epov_  
__I can't tell you what it really is.  
I can only tell you what it feels like._

She thinks she's gonna leave,but I'm never gonna let Mine,always and promised.

_And right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe.  
I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight.  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight.__  
_She makes me fell like I'm flying,Its good now but wont be for long

_High off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint.  
And I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate.  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me,  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it._

She makes me happy,sad,and fight,we make up,it's always the same._  
__"Wait, where you goin'?"  
"I'm leavin' you!"  
"No you ain't! Come back!"__  
_I won't let her leave,even if I did she always comes think we're crazy.

_We're runnin' right back, here we go again!  
It's so insane, cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great.  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane.  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed._

I'm at the place where its bad and good,heaven and 's no longer the saint she used to be she my my fault._  
__I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.  
I guess I don't know my own strength._

Who's that ,thats 's just a friend,I should have asked._  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.__  
_

_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe.  
When you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em.  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em._

We were in were falling in and out of 's not a word we use a lot.

_Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em.  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em.  
Now you're in each other's face, spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em.  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw,  
Hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em._

I'm so so sorry,for what I do but its done and we promise not to do it again,but it's lies all of it.

_It's the rage that's the culprit, controls you both.  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways.  
Guess that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday.  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day._

It will happen say its best to go our separate stop,but we can't.

_Sound like broken records playin' over,  
But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance.  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again.  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window.  
Guess that's why they call it window pane.  
_

We promise each other again and again.I 're not in the virtual world its real and it hurts. 

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie._

_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean.  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine.  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me._

We're just as bad as each are here again,doing this again.

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded.  
Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me!  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems.  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano._

Its a were in love,not so long ago but it seems such a long time ago.

_All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though.  
Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk!  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball! _

See this,this beats for you.I can't live without you,were supposed to be together forever untill death do us part. 

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall!  
Next time? There won't be no next time!  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies! _

No more second chances,my apoligies are lies and I know you see right through them.

_I'm tired of the games! I just want her back! I know I'm a liar!  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!  
Just gonna_

The flames engulf us,there will be no more pain or hurt for were together peacefully,I hear the sirens but were gone already,they are to late.  
_  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,  
I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie..._

Not,my best work but thought I'd post it anyway.

Am doing Twilight and sonny with a chance songfic request's so If you have any ideas or request's put it in the review's.

Natalie

xoxo


End file.
